


Letting go and moving on

by mskamalakhan (blxegansey)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Smut, Steggy - Freeform, cartinelliweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxegansey/pseuds/mskamalakhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for #cartinelliweek Day seven: Modern Cartinelli AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting go and moving on

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to pippintheace on tumblr for providing me with some information on Pippin.   
> And also lots of love to warriorjemma for being my beta once again.

She could hear her co-workers talking, but Peggy Carter was completely oblivious to them; distracted by the bubbly waitress talking to another customer at the next table. Ever since the first time she had eaten there, she had discovered a lot about her; Angie Martinelli was an aspiring actor, working at the diner part-time to cover her rent and other expenses until she found a role on Broadway. She was very charismatic and friendly, and she always smiled.   
She smiled warmly at Peggy as she walked by their table.  
"Hey, Peggy!" Daniel was waving his hand in front of her face. "Are you listening to us?"  
"Yes, yes." She smiled at him and sipped her almost-cold tea.  
"Daniel was just saying that you two caught some more drug dealers today." Howard said, simultaneously typing fast on his phone. "How did that happen?"  
Daniel, having noticed where Peggy was looking, said, "How did that happen?"  
"What?" Peggy almost tipped her cup over with a sudden movement of her hand.  
"You can't take your eyes off her, can you?"  
"I...I don't know what you're talking about, Daniel."  
"Come on. Pegs, it's too obvious." Howard had finally put his phone away, "You should just go talk to her. It's about time now."  
"You should ask her out." Daniel said in between bites of his chocolate cake. "I mean she already flirts with you all the time."  
"No, she doesn't." Peggy dismissed him with a gesture of her hand. "She's like that with all the customers."  
"She is not." Howard interjected rather loudly. "Every time I come in alone she's all cold and ignorant."  
"Yeah. That's right."  
"Guys, can I get you anything else?" Angie suddenly came up at their table. Howard started coughing a very obvious fake cough which made Angie give him a look.  
“I’d like a piece of rhubarb pie." Peggy smiled at the waitress.   
“Anything else?” Angie asked.  
"Could I have coffee with you some time?" She wanted to say ‘nothing’; she had not meant to say that.   
"What?" Angie looked rather surprised. "Were you talking to me?"  
"Yes, I was." Both Daniel and Howard had smug expressions on their faces. “Would you go out with me?”  
"Oh. Okay, then." She started fiddling with the pad in her hand. "I'm free tomorrow. Can you be here at six?"  
“Yes."  
As soon as Angie walked away, Peggy’s body relaxed and she took a breath to relax. She couldn’t believe that she was actually going to go on a date with this beautiful human being, and she couldn’t decide whether this was the best time to be doing this. 

##

Peggy got there half an hour early and ended up circling the block a few times. When she walked in the diner Angie was hanging her apron on a wall while talking to another waitress. She was wearing denim shorts with an orange top and her hair was pulled up in a neat ponytail. She immediately turned around when the door opened.   
"Hey!" She half-ran towards Peggy. "You’re here early, let’s go then."  
"Aren't we going to eat here?"  
"Here? No way." Angie had a look of disbelief. "There's a cafe a block away. It's a lot nicer."  
"Alright, then."  
The café was a tiny place with wooden tables and chairs neatly arranged in a line. There was an aroma of coffee and fresh pastry  
They ordered and sat at a corner table their knees bumped together and their legs cramped together and their elbows constantly brushing against each other’s.  
"So, what do you do, Peggy?"  
"I work in law enforcement." Angie's eyebrows arched high. "I actually work in the station across the diner."  
"Oh, that's why you hang around there so much, or is it my good looks and charm?”  
"It's definitely your good looks and charm." She chuckled as the waiter brought their orders; a cappuccino and a strawberry milkshake. "So, what do you do when you're not working?"  
"I watch movies and I go to Broadway a lot, I wanna be an actor, you see. I had an audition the other day for an off-Broadway play and I thought I did pretty well. Fingers crossed.” She took a sip of her milkshake, “What do you do for fun?"  
"Um, I read sometimes and I work out a lot."  
"I can see that." She added, giving her a wink. "You've got a great body."  
"Thanks." Peggy raised her cup with her free hand and took a sip to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.   
"You know, we can catch a show tomorrow, I actually have tickets to Pippin, and-"  
"I never thought you'd be into Lord of the Rings." Excited, Peggy cut Angie short.   
"What? It's not-it's not lord of the rings." Angie rolled her eyes. "It's a musical about this guy named Pippin who's looking for something meaningful to do with his life. The show starts at seven thirty, can you make it?"  
"Yes, I’m free." She smiled encouragingly. "Where should we meet?"  
Angie took out a pen and started scribbling numbers on the napkin in front of her. "I'll text you the address, now you give me your number."  
With the second date already planned, Peggy felt a lot less self-conscious.  
"Have you finished your coffee?" Angie picked up her purse, "I should get back to work soon."  
##  
Peggy had almost called her to cancel after the rigorous day she had had at work, but the idea of spending more than two hours in a theatre with Angie was tempting.  
She arrived at the theatre around seven fifteen, and she spotted Angie as soon as she got out of the taxi. She was wearing a vermillion blouse with a short skirt. Her hair was hanging around her face in neat curls. She smiled as she saw Peggy.  
“Hi!” she greeted Peggy with an embrace and a kiss on her cheek. “This is so exciting; I can’t wait to talk about it.”  
“Have you already seen the play?”  
“Of course!” she answered with an insulted tone. “At least four times already.”   
She started going on about the show as soon as they stepped inside the building. She gushed about the songs and admired the choreography gleefully. She looked so lovely and adorable.  
During the first act, especially her favorite scenes, Angie constantly whispered in Peggy's ear, until a guy sitting behind them asked her to keep quiet. She didn't even stop talking during the intermission, allowing Peggy to say hardly any words. She took Peggy’s hand and walked her around telling her about the history of the show. Eventually she lead them back inside to their seats.  
The second act was even more emotional as Pippin faced different dilemmas and difficulties, so naturally Angie talked non-stop, analyzing every little detail from their costumes to the characters, like Catherine and Theo's influence on Pippin and his decisions.  
Peggy didn't mind all the monologue, in fact, she was quite happy as she was tired of yelling at her employees and interrogating suspects for her latest case; so she just kept quiet and listened to Angie passionately talk about the play.  
"So, did you like it, English?" They were now outside the theatre, waiting for a taxi.  
"It was very deep and insightful and the acting was exquisite, especially the Leading Player. I had a marvelous time” She added after a pause, “I might add, I quite enjoyed the commentary too."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. It's just that I love Pippin a lot and can't stop talking about it." A taxi stopped in front of them and Peggy opened the door for her date. Angie pecked her on the cheek and said, "So I'll see you again. I hope I didn't scare you off with all my talking."  
"Not at all," Peggy chuckled, "I had a lot of fun."  
##  
"How was your date, Peggy?" Howard came in her office during coffee break. He sat on her desk and started playing with her stapler, littering the floor with staples.  
"It was nice, we saw a play she really likes and talked about it a bit." She tried to take away the stapler from him but he moved his hand out of her reach.  
"She's thinking of breaking it off." She managed to free the stapler from Howard's grip as he was distracted by Daniel's comment.  
"Why the hell would you do that? She seems like a nice girl and I thought you liked her."  
"I do, I really like her." Peggy drank the rest of her coffee in one gulp. "I'm just not sure if I'm ready to start dating yet."  
"Oh, come on. It’s about time now." Daniel looked a bit annoyed.  
“It’s been only a year.” Peggy tried to keep her eyes from watering.  
“The more you try to delay this, the harder it gets.”   
"You know," Howard looked at her with a serious expression, "Steve would have wanted you to move on. He'd want you to be happy."  
Peggy didn't say anything and only stared at him. But she thought that they were probably right, Steve wouldn't have wanted her to hang on to his memory forever.

##  
They went out to dinner later that week, Peggy had suggested the restaurant. Angie wore a mauve dress, the fabric hugging her figure; the dress left her shoulders bare and ended inches above her knees.   
"That was a really great dinner, thanks." They were walking after their meal. Angie had her arm around the other woman. “You know, we should do this again.” She twirled flirtatiously then turned her head around and planted a kiss on Peggy's mouth. Her lips tasted like caramel and chocolate.   
Then they started walking again and talked of movies, after a few minutes they reached Peggy's apartment.   
"Um, this is my place, Angie; would you like to come upstairs?"  
"Sure."  
Inside, Peggy tossed her keys on a table by the door then sat beside Angie, their thighs touching. Angie shifted to face Peggy and started twirling her auburn hair gazing right into her eyes. Slowly, she leaned in closer and gently pressed her lips against hers. Peggy leaned into the kiss and responded with eager open-mouthed kisses, her tongue exploring.   
Angie's hands traveled down Peggy's back resting on her waist and playing with the hem of her shirt. Peggy slid her lips away from Angie's, trailing hurried lustful kisses across her face and lingering on her neck. She paused to get Angie’s hair out of the way and pull the straps of her dress down to reveal more of her. Angie’s hands lifted Peggy's shirt up, making her break contact for a moment. She resumed by treading her lips further down to Angie's chest, leaving long sensual kisses which made Angie moan and grip Peggy’s hair.  
They both shifted a bit so that Angie was half-sitting on Peggy’s lap, their mouths crashed together with want, and their hands worked around each other’s chests. Peggy could smell the scent of violets on her; she felt her heart beating fast her chest moving with every in-take of breath. It felt extraordinary; she knew that this was just their third date and they hardly knew each other but it felt great to be so intimate with another person. The ease and harmony with which their bodies moved around each other and the way they could   
Peggy placed her hands on Angie’s hips raising her up slightly and lifted her dress up. She slammed her mouth against the Angie’s who kisses her deeper than before teasing and biting her lower lip. Simultaneously she managed to unhook Angie’s bra and tossed it aside. She cupped her breasts in turn and ran her fingers over the nipples. Out of breath, Angie started removing the Peggy’s underwear.  
“English, would you mind lying down for me?” She asked with a low throaty voice.   
She moved to let Peggy lie on the couch and then she perched on top of her, legs wrapped around her. she started kissing and stroking Peggy going down from the soft skin of her neck to her breasts and her stiff nipples, then moving on to her belly.   
Finally, her lips trailed lower between the other woman's legs making her whimper. Angie wrapped her hands around Peggy’s hips and repeatedly kissed her, occasionally using her tongue. Peggy tangled her hand in Angie's mess of hair begging her, in-between her moans, not to stop. Angie slid a finger in the slick between Peggy’s legs which made her arch her back slightly and dig her fingers more in Angie hair.   
Angie worked with her fingers relentlessly kissed and licked parts that needed more attention. She inserted three fingers inside her and ran her thumb over her clit, which made her come. She threw her head back and whispered something that sounded like Angie’s name.  
Angie moved her body so that she was besides Peggy her head resting on her shoulder and their legs tangled together. Peggy’s wrapped an arm around Angie and pressed her lips to hers softly.

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut, sorry if it's bad.


End file.
